


Totally Madly in Love.

by IngridMinxKruger



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Worship, Deal With It, Established Relationship, Implied Intersex Charecter, M/M, Might run through Grammarly later but it’s 2 am, Not totally explicit smut, Self-Esteem Issues, This is legit my first smut ever, Yes I’m a 27 year old smut writing virgin, applinshipping, i love this ship so much, so it’s bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridMinxKruger/pseuds/IngridMinxKruger
Summary: Raihan has been in relationships before, but he had never felt love for another person like this.
Relationships: Implied Kabu/Piers, Kibana | Raihan & Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 3





	Totally Madly in Love.

If it was one thing you noticed during these times together. Is that he was beautiful.  
Arceus was he beautiful.  
And it was never more obvious than those rare times you had together like this the few times you could fully enjoy each other’s company wrapped between the covers.  
Everything about him was wonderful from the way his face flushed , his breathless moans, and the way he occasionally cried out when he touched him in just the right place between his legs.

Only you could see him like this.

They had been together for a while but at Milos request had not been open about it yet, Only Nessa Sonia,Kabu, Leon, Milos siblings, and possibly Hop knew . Milo had never been in a relationship before he was surprised to say the least, when You first asked him out.You had far more experience than him and given the differences there was the question if their relationship would even work out.

Not only did it work to both their surprise , but you quickly realized it was more than just a crush.  
You truly and deeply were madly in love with this man.

Both of you were busy, you with being the final gym in the league while he was the first gym in the Galar challenge weeding out the the stream of the few that made it to you, on top of this he was a farmer who took care of his three younger siblings.  
It was exhausting work and you knew it took a toll on him.

During the few times your schedules were free you were able to convince him to take a much needed break , come to Hammerlocke, your gym trainers could help with your siblings and farm in the meantime like they were tonight.  
At the same time you knew just how insecure he was about his body. You knew he wished he could be like Piers, who was openly trans and didn’t seem to care about it but you knew it was a while before even Piers got to where he was now.

Thank Arceus he had the most understanding partner in Kabu now.

You knew he was close by the way his movements quicken as he ground against you. You try to encourage him by quickening your own pace, touching him between his thighs where you know he likes.  
Within a few seconds it works, he comes undone climaxing with a sob, you following soon after whispering his name, his beautiful beautiful name.  
You both collapse exhausted arms wrapped around each other savoring every moment you can have with each other.  
And as you fall asleep in each other arms all you can think about how much you love him  
Beautiful,wonderful Milo.  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pairing I never expected I would love so much tbh.  
> Sorry for the shitty formatting,its almost 3 am here.


End file.
